kenneths_td_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 '''is the third season of '''Kenneth's Total Drama Big Brother. Casting + Development The casting began for the season on November 23rd, 2019. There were nearly 40 applicants overall. Applications ended on November 27th, the shortest span for applications thus far, with the cast being finalized a few days after. The cast was officially revealed on November 30th. The theme of the season was revealed to be "Winter Wonderland", with the season officially beginning on December 5th. Twists * Christmas List: 'Each week, every player except the HOH will be required to create a list of Naughty and Nice houseguests. The player with the most amount of Naughty points will be put on the Naughty List, resulting in them becoming the automatic 3rd nominee. The player with the most amount of Nice points will be put on the Nice List, in which they will be able to visit the Tree of Gifts and choose an advantage to grant themselves. * '''Tree Of Gifts: ' Whichever player deemed as the Nice Elf each week will pay a visit to the Tree of Gifts. They will be given the opportunity to choose one of the presents under the tree, in which each of them hold an advantage in the game. * '''Battle Backs: '''During the pre-jury stage of the game, the evicted players will have the opportunity to re-enter the game. Each week, 2 of the previously evicted players will have to face off in a duel. The winner stays, while the loser goes home for good. This goes on until the final duel of the season, where the winner will re-enter the game. Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | |} Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 During the premiere of Total Drama Big Brother, 14 new players began the game and stepped onto the campgrounds for the first time. After everyone introduced themselves and the "Christmas List" and "Battle Backs" twists were both revealed, the houseguests began their first HOH competition, only they were left with a twist: it would be split into 2 parts, with only 6 moving on to the second one. The first part of the "Shooting Stars" HOH ended with Steven, Derek, Gabe, Skylar, Tessandra, and Rosemary all moving on the second part, where Steven ultimately took the crown as the first Head of Household of the season. He nominated Kali and Jacey for eviction, with Skylar going up as the naughty nominee and Rena going to the Tree of Gifts. In "The Bees Knees" POV, Jacey came out on top, winning the first veto of the season and saving herself from eviction. Steven then proceeded to renominate Dawit for eviction. After a very hectic week, Skylar became the first person voted out of the game in a 9-1-0 vote over Dawit and Kali. Week 2 After the first eviction of the summer, the houseguests took part in the "Great Line of Fire" HOH competition. Kali ended up taking the win, rising to power as the new HOH. She decided to nominate Ace and Noahh for eviction, with Jacey going up as a naughty nominee and Ace going to the Tree of Gifts. The houseguests then took part in the "Price is Right" POV competition, with Ace playing his advantage that he got from the Tree of Gifts. However, his advantage was for naught, as Derek took home the POV. He ultimately decided to use it on Noahh, with Patricia being named the replacement nominee. Patricia was then shown the door in a 8-1-0 vote against Jacey and Ace. Week 3 At the "Visionary Colors" HOH, Dawit barely scrapped by and won the competition. He nominated Steven and Jacey for eviction, with Gabe going up as the naughty nominee and Rosemary going to the Tree of Gifts. In the "Maze Runner" POV, Steven ultimately won his second competition of the season, prompting him to save himself. In a shocking turn of events, Dawit nominated Rena for eviction. With a divided house, the vote tied 4-4-0, with 4 votes for Rena, and 4 votes for Jacey. Dawit then broke the tie, evicting Rena in a 5-4-0 vote against Jacey and Gabe. Behind the scenes, Patricia had just beaten Skylar in the first Battle Back Competition, eliminating her from the game. Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Finale Jury